


Insta-ficlet: Billy/Dom

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes and found Dom still asleep, obviously in the throws of an erotic dream and taking it out on Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insta-ficlet: Billy/Dom

**Author's Note:**

> For baisleac, who was in need of pr0n - _Dombilleh_.

Billy woke up from a hard cock poking into his leg. He opened his eyes and found Dom still asleep, obviously in the throws of an erotic dream and taking it out on Billy.

Ruthlessly Billy took Dom's earlobe between his teeth and pulled until Dom came awake with a yelp.

"Fuck - are you out of your mind, Bill?" Dom looked at him unbelieving, voice rough with the remnants of the dream and the heaviness of sleep.

Billy grinned unrepentantly, trapping Dom under the weight of his body, turning his protests into enthusiastic groans pretty quickly. "For your own good I hope you've dreamed of me!" With that he slid out of his boxers, freed Dom from his as well, and ground down, flesh against flesh.

"Shit - of course it was - you! Driving me - crazy - fucking me - until I - scream..." Dom's reply was breathless and punctuated by hard kisses as they moved against each other.

Billy prepared Dom as quickly as possible, relishing the fact that he could still feel his own dried cum from earlier as his fingers moved in and out of Dom's opening.

"Well, right now, you better be quiet!" he admonished and slid inside in one hard move, causing Dom to gasp and bite Billy's shoulder to keep from making noise. Billy set a fast rhythm, capturing Dom's mouth for a kiss whenever he felt a loud moan threaten to escape him.

It was over much too soon, both of them too excited to keep going for long, and there was some fighting for the most comfortable spot in the bed afterwards. But even with the drying stickiness of Dom's come under his butt and Dom's elbow poking into his side, this never got old for Billy.

It felt odd, and guilty, and there was not enough room to move. But Billy really loved to shag Dom in his narrow children's bed, with his parents sleeping just two rooms down the hall.


End file.
